My Dear Princess, Cray
by Aura Kuran
Summary: She was his princess. Kaname's princess. And then she had to let go. He didn't understand why. Was it because of Zero...? KanamexOCxZero.
1. Chapter 1: my prince

_Hey this is my first story so bear with me :P_

_Sorry if there's something too OOC._

_I do not own vampire knight._

_ENJOY_!

**CHAPTER 1: My prince.**

_**she was sitting on the couch with her favourite person who was reading her a story book. She snuggled closer to him as her eyes began to close. he looked down at her and smiled as the ten year old Cray yawned. he stared at her for a while before continuing to read.**_

" _**Hey, Kaname?" she said tiredly, her eyes half close.**_

" _**Hmm?" answered the brunette his eyes still on the book.**_

"_**Every princess has a prince right?" she asked, smiling.**_

" _**Yes" he answered.**_

" _**And you say that I'm a princess too right?"**_

" _**Yes, Cray" **_

" _**Then** **my**** prince will be kaname!" she beamed as her small frame hugged him tightly. Kaname remained still for a moment before wrapping his own arms around her.**_

" _**Yes and you'll be my princess".**_

_**She was so fond of reading fairy tale books which involved princes and princesses and all those happy endings which in reality were nothing but Man made imaginative tales that were written only to pass time and boredom. Yes life was nothing like a fairytale because there are no happy endings. Life is under no obligation to give us what we want. And not every person is success full in maintaining the much needed patience and tolerance to keep living. **_

The bell rang signaling the end of classes as all the students began packing up to leave. Cray put her chemistry book in her bag before turning to a certain silveratte who had been sleeping throughout the lecture. Even the teachers gave up on him. Cray smiled before moving her hand through his soft hair.

"Zero?" she whispered " class is over". He shifted and moaned in his sleep before his eyes snapped open to stare at her beautiful blue ones. He quickly got up, picked up his books and walked away without sparing her a second glance.

" Hey Zero. Wait!" she said before picking her bag and running after him.

She nervously moved a lock of her hair behind her ear before she clutched her bag to her chest.

_Why Zero…? You don't have to be so rude to me all the time…_

_-X-_

Cray covered her ears to block the noise of the screaming fan girls infront of the moon dorms. They were screaming like a bunch of eagles fighting over their prey. For all Cray knew was that they weren't normal because the way they shouted and screamed for night class guys was...well obviously not normal. For how long could one stay so blind? They were vampires for God's sake. But then they were not to be blamed for it since they themselves didn't know the truth. Now did they? Thanks to that excuse of a headmaster.

_This is gonna be tough _she thought.

The gates opened to reveal the beautiful gentlemen who were like celebrities to the screaming girls. Their smiles were really persuasive as the girls jeered loudly. They walked perfect, they smiled perfect, everything they did was perfect. They were beautiful, talented and what not. Well they weren't humans.

Cray froze on her spot when she saw the beautiful, elegant vampire prince staring at her. " Kaname Kuran". His wine eyes stared at her with a sentiment she couldn't quite understand. The pure blood always had that kind of look in his eyes whenever he looked at her. She didn't know why but it always sent cold shivers running through her body. And of course the weight and intensity of that strong gaze would not allow her to just not pay any heed to him.

_Why is he looking at me….? Did I do something….?_

She had a very complicated story with the prince. They were very good friends when they were little until….

" _**hey, what's wrong Zero?" Cray asked the silver haired boy who's head was resting on his knees, arms wrapped around himself. She moved close to him and put a hand on his arm before he angrily slapped it away.**_

" _**You disgust me!"**_

" _**W-what…..?" she asked, thick tears forming in her eyes as she held her hand that was already hurting. **_

" _**I can't believe you made friends with that beast!" He snapped. **_

Zero came to their house as the chairman had adopted him as his son after Cray. He used to tell her what vampires really were…..beasts. He said that a hunter like her is a disgrace to hunters if she made friends with a vampire and to top that with their lord. Since then Cray had stayed away from the prince annd ignored him as best as she could without even telling why. Zero was right.

She was from a hunter family. Her parents had been killed on a vampire hunt or so she was told and she had been moved to cross academy. Kaien cross had adopted her as his daughter. He couldn't lose the opportunity to let her go and not adopt her as his dear, loving daughter, according to him.

The vampire lord slowly walked towards her, eyes filled with so many emotions that she could not tell. Every step he took made Cray's heart pound. Every step he took made her want to break down. Every step he took made her want to run. But she could'nt. Her feet wouldn't move. He was the last person she wanted to see. She lowered her gaze as he approached her, not wanting to meet those breath taking eyes. She felt his warm hand caress her cheek.

" Why Cray? Why are you doing this to me?"her heart leapt at his painful and hurt tone.

_Kaname…_

She felt something warm and salty leave her eyes_. Tears...?_

_Why am I crying...?_

_-X-_

_Sooo...?_

_How's my first chappy?. I know I know it was short but I'll try to make the others longer ;)_

_Please, please, please review and tell me if I should continue this story or not yeah? Even criticisms are happily accepted._

_Thanx for reading _


	2. Chapter 2: the knight

_Hey guys here I am again._

_I now present you chapter 2 that I have worked a whole night on ( hope it's worth the time ;) )_

_Sorry it took me a while though I've got it out earlier than I thought. _

_I do not own vampire knight._

_ENJOY!_

**Chapter 2: the knight.**

"why Cray? Why are you doing this to me?"

_Why am I crying…..? _thought Cray as she wiped her tears.

His hand moved to cup her chin and make her meet his gaze but before he could do so…

"leave her alone, Kuran" Cray's eyes widened and she quickly glanced over her shoulder to find the other prefect standing right behind her, a frown plastering his fine features.

_Zero…?_

Kaname glowered at him before turning away and joining his classmates. He spared a glance at Cray over his shoulder before walking away to his class with the rest of the students.

Once she made sure the night class and day class ( after giving hateful glares) had left she turned around to Zero again.

"thankyou Zero." She smiled but the hunter ignored her and walked away without saying anything.

_Why are you ignoring me Zero…..?_

But then it wasn't like Zero to not totally ignore her sometimes. Zero is Zero.

They both silently walked to their foster father's house that was situated near the sun dorms. Cray played with a lock of her hair as she followed Zero. She couldn't find something to say to break the heavy silence that hung between them. It always seemed to be there when Zeto wasn't in a very good mood. Was he ever in a good mood?

Cray hung her bag beside the door after entering the house. Zero took off his jacket and tie and threw them onto the sofa. She sighed and took off her own jacket before folding them neatly and setting them on a nearby table.

"I'm gonna make something to eat" she said as she folded her sleeves and entered the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry" replied the silveratte somewhat rudely before shutting himself in the guest room where he sometimes used to sleep on weekends.

Once he was in the room he slumped to the floor and desperately reached for the small tablet box in his pants pocket as his throat burned. He filled a mouthful of them before chewing them. They didn't taste too good and satisfying. They were bitter and tasted more like chemicals than blood.

He stayed on the floor for a moment before a strange and unrecognizable pain hit his chest. He gasped as his hands clutched desperately at his shirt over his chest.

_what was that…?_

He tried to get up but failed miserably as his trembling legs gave in. his thirst always left him weak and vulnerable.

The pain slowly faded away leaving him sweating and panting on the cold hard floor.

He gathered his strength and tried getting up again as he held the door knob for support. This was really getting to him. He gave a sigh of relief as he was able to stand. Once he got up and made sure that his legs could carry him to the bathroom he started taking shaking steps as his legs slowly became a bit firm.

Cray stirred the vegetable soup she was making. It was Zero's favourite and she thought that it could change his mind about not being hungry. She smiled to herself as she added the neatly cut vegetables to the mixture. Zero would sometimes help her in the kitchen and they'd both end up with the chairman screaming at them for destroying his beautiful kitchen. They'd both share hidden smiles at the chairman's reaction. Maybe Zero wasn't always in a bad mood.

Zero was a very good cook though but he still was a guy and that didn't mean he was as good at keeping the kitchen clean as a chef.

Their foster father had taught them both how to cook when they were little. Back before then, when zero hadn't yet arrived at their house, Cray would help the chairman prepare the dinner that they enjoyed with their special guest. After dinner their guest, Kaname, would read her a story and would smile when he would find her unconscious with her head resting on his shoulder. He would carry her to her bed and gently tug her in before kissing her forehead and whispering a good night.

Cray inwardly shook her head. What was she thinking befriending a vampire? A pureblood while she herself was a hunter?

She never hunted though. She couldn't get a hunter's license until she was seventeen. That meant she still had a year to go.

Zero hunted sometimes though the headmaster protested he wasn't old enough. But who was Zero to listen to him? He wasn't his real father and had no right to stop him from something that his family and ancestors had been doing their whole life.

Zero liked hunting it was like a hobby to him and he was one of the best hunters of his age. Maybe because the feelings he had for them. Whenever he looked at a vampire he saw a creature that murdered his family and destroyed his life.

Cray poured the soup into a bowl before setting a cup of coffee beside it that she had recently found him interested in. he liked sugar-free.

_Sugar-free…that's so like Zero_…..she smiled before she took the tray in her hands and made for the guest room. She gently knocked on the door. No answer.

"Zero. I'm coming in" she said before quietly turning the door. She looked around to find the silveratte when she found the room empty then heard the water running in the bathroom.

_In the bathroom….._she thought but what alarmed her was the sudden and violent coughing she heard echoing in the bathroom.

_Zero…?!_

_So how was it? _

_Please, please, please review and let me know_

_For now good night…..err…morning?...whatever (yawns) man I'm tired._


	3. Chapter 3: I want to help him

_Hey guys sorry for the delay but now I present to you chapter 3_

_It took me a while to write and update though. My exams are really killing me but look on the bright side only one left. Yay! ;D_

_Enough talking now I should let you read. ENJOY!_

_I do not own vampire knight._

_ chapter 3: I want to help him. _

Cray consoled herself by telling that it was normal for a person to cough. Wasn't it? But there was something different about it. Something that made her shiver. Something that made her want to check if Zero was alright and she did just that as she found herself knocking on the bathroom door.

" Zero…?"

Inside the bathroom Zero stared at the mess he had created in the sink. It was stained red with the blood tablets he had just thrown up. Why couldn't he swallow them like every other vampire? Why did his body reject them? He raised his head to look at his reflection in the mirror. He was terrified when he saw the crimson orbs staring back at him. He was scared. He was scared of himself. He was scared of what he had become and to add to his worry he heard Cray knocking on the door.

_Oh Cray please….stay away…_

He had bitten her once and had still not forgiven himself. Yes, Cray knew what Zero was. As a hunter she knew enough to know what was going to happen to him in the future. She had seen the bite marks on his neck when he had arrived at their house.

On the other side of the door Cray was losing her patience. She was worried so she turned the door knob when she didn't get an answer.

She gasped when she saw his blood shot eyes staring back at her dilated blue ones.

"Zero…?" _what's happening? Are you suffering blood lust again? Do you want….blood?_

Her expression became a bit determined as she took a step towards him. Then another and another until she was standing right infront of him. His eyes widened and he looked away.

" Cray…stay away…." He breathed hoarsely, his eyes hidden behind his silver locks some of which were clinging to his perspiration soaked face.

Her hunter senses were screaming at her to run but she didn't. she wasn't scared of him. She wasn't scared of Zero. She wasn't scared of the person she had grown up with for the past six years.

" Zero...it's okay if—"

" No!" he cut her short " I can't….I can't do it…I _won't_ do it" _I won't hurt you….._

he felt her warm hand cup his face as he turned his head to meet her gaze.

_Don't make me do this….._

" don't resist Zero…..it's okay" she smiled as her hand moved to remove her hair from her neck to expose the skin.

He stared at the delicate pale skin. His already bared fangs lengthening more at the sight. He was losing his control. He was giving into his thirst. He was giving in to the monster that resided within him.

The thought made him shiver. He was disgusting. He was pathetic. He was…._hungry!_

A painful cry escaped Cray's lips as her back hit the cold tiled wall of the bathroom.

She stared at his vampire eyes as his arms tightened around her shoulders.

"I'm….sorry…" he breathed as she felt his hot breath hit her sensitive skin.

"it's okay…."

She shuddered as his tongue licked at her skin, her hands knotting in the back of his shirt.

_It's the only way I can help you zero…._

Zero felt her body flinch as his fangs pierced her skin.

_I'm sorry…..i can't control myself anymore….._

He drank desperately as the rich liquid filled his mouth and ran down his throat, easing his burning and pain.

Cray raised her hand before gently threading her fingers through his hair, trying to offer some comfort. Her other hand rubbed his back as his arms tightened around her, holding her desperately. The taste and scent of her blood were filling his senses. It was so pure. So satisfying. So utterly irresistible.

Her hand moved and rested over his heart, feeling it beat inside his chest. It was beating so strongly. So confidently. She closed her eyes, lost in the feel of it. It was so like Zero. Strong and protective.

Whenever she was around him she couldn't help but feel safe even though he was a vampire. She wasn't scared of him though. She was never scared of him. She wanted to help him. She wanted him to forget about everything that happened in the past. She wanted to take away all of his pain but she knew she couldn't. it was too difficult to forget. He would eventually fall to a level E. she wouldn't be able to help him then. She wouldn't be able to take his pain away. He won't be able to forget.

The thought made her tremble with anger. What wrong had he done to deserve this? Wasn't he better as a human? Happy and contented with his life?

Tears left her eyes as she hugged Zero tighter to herself.

Was there anything she could do for him? _Anything?..._

Zero noticed the quiet sobs that escaped her. Was she crying? God had he indulged too much? Had he hurt her?

He gently pulled out and licked the wounds clean. He hadn't meant to do it. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Why had he given in to his thirst? He was stupid.

He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. Her arms were trembling around him but were also firm. Her pulled enough to meet her eyes. She really was crying. there were thick tears in her eyes. It made his chest tighten. What had he done…..

" _Cray…" _he whispered " I…. I'm so sorry…..i didn't mean to…."

What. No. he was taking it the wrong way. He hadn't hurt her. He hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't have to apologize. She lifted her finger to his lips hushing him.

" No…..don't apologize….you didn't—"

" No!" he snapped " don't you see what I've done?! Don't you see that I've hurt you?!"

" No—"

" I'm a monster! A beast!" he cut her short " even though I don't want to hurt you I just can't stop!"

" Zero listen—"

" no! I don't deserve to li—"

SLAP!

The sound echoed through the walls of the bathroom. The violet eyes were wide. Pain was sizzling on his skin. Had she really….?

Cray stared at the finger prints on Zero's cheek where her hand had connected to his skin.

" Don't you ever say that again!" now it was her turn to snap " everyone deserves to live! No one deserves to die! Do you value your life so little Zero?!"

He was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He had upset her by saying something he shouldn't have. He wasn't angry at her for hitting him though. He was rather touched by her defensiveness. He was touched about how much she cared for him.

She was right. He didn't deserve to die. It wasn't his fault that he was a vampire. He hadn't wished for such a fate. Had he?

He felt her hand cup his cheek where he had been slapped.

" Promise me something Zero." She said, calmer now " promise me that you'll never give up. Promise me that you'll keep fighting until the end"

His gaze met her determined one. She was waiting for his answer.

"…promise…" he muttered after some time.

" thankyou Zero" she smiled as she squeezed his hand. She then walked over to the sink before grabbing a towel and wetting it with some cold water. She turned the tap off before walking back to Zero. She gently cleaned his face with the cool towel before cleaning the dried blood from his lips and chin.

When she was done she tugged the towel into the basket before holding Zero's hand again.

" you must be tired" she said as she led him back to his room. Her head felt a little dizzy from the blood loss but she didn't care. She led him to his bed before applying some weight on his shoulders, forcing him to sit. His hand quickly grabbed hers as she backed away a little.

" are…..you alright?" he asked concerned as he stared at the wounds on her neck. She hadn't even cleaned them.

" oh me?...of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed reassuringly.

She picked up the tray she had left on the table earlier.

"I'll be right back" she said before quickly exiting the room with the tray. The last thing she wanted was to make Zero feel guilty.

After a minute or so she was back. She had actually gone to heat the soup and coffee that were left forgotten on the table while they were in the bathroom.

When she made sure that Zero was asleep she gently removed her hand from his hair that she had been stroking. She quietly got up and entered the bathroom before closing the door behind her.

She examined her neck in the mirror. There were two angry punctures that were still painful to the touch but she ignored the pain as she turned the tap and cleaned the dried blood. After she was done with the cleaning she searched for the bandages that the chairman usually kept in the bathroom closets for emergency. After finding one and putting it on her neck she quietly exit the bathroom.

"Good night Zero" she whispered before leaving the room.

She unfolded her uniform jacket before putting it on and adjusting her ribbon. After making sure that her prefect's band was in place she left the house. She had some night patrolling to do. She could do it alone. Zero needed some rest and afterall it was usual for him to skip duties. Wasn't it?

She jogged in the start but then broke out into a run. She was already late and she didn't want the chairman to get angry. It wasn't like he would get angry over her but he would on Zero. But that was saved for later.

She stopped and panted as she reached the school grounds. She glanced at the building. The lights were on, the students were in their classes and surprisingly there were no day class students wandering around.

_I must be_ _very lucky today_ thought Cray as she wandered through the corridors and found nothing odd in sight.

She trudged towards the lawns after her fourth round through the huge building. Her eyes were beginning to close. She was tired and she wanted so badly to go to sleep but she couldn't. the night class still had three hours to go. She leaned against a tree and shut her eyes for a moment…..

" You look tired "

Her eyes snapped open at the too familiar voice. They spotted a figure infront of her. Of course it was none other than the pure blood prince himself, an unreadable expression placed on his face.

"w-why are you here?" she muttered " you should be in class"

The dorm president sighed, his expression softening as he walked over to her. He felt her body tense as he neared her, her gaze fixed on the ground.

He gently took her hand in his before bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft lingering kiss on her knuckle.

She trembled as his soft lips touched her skin. They felt too familiar. Too pleasant.

She tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let go. He was certainly in no mood to let her go tonight. Especially when Zero wasn't around. Instead his other hand moved to lift her face as he placed two fingers beneath her chin. He smiled as her gaze met his. He had missed those beautiful sapphire eyes too much.

Cray stared at his crimson-brown eyes, mesmerized. They were so sad. So hurt. So broken and lonely.

His gentle thumb traced the skin beneath her eyes as they stared back at him.

" what's wrong?" he spoke against her skin, snapping her out of her thoughts. " you look so tired and unsteady. Have you not been sleeping properly?"

"i…I'm fine" she answered immediately, heat slowly growing on her cheeks as she had been caught staring.

He sighed before letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her slender frame. Her eyes widened as she struggled against him but in vain. She knew it was useless but she did anyway. Her hands slowly fell to her sides as she let the pureblood hug him. She knew she couldn't escape from him now.

" that's a good girl" he whispered before his arms tightened around her…

_So what do you guys think about this chapter? Atleast it's longer than the others _

_Please review and tell me if it's worth the time I've spend on it._

_Even criticisms make me happy _

_Thnx for reading._


	4. Chapter 4: I desire you

_Hey guys I really apologize for the delay. My classes have already started and it's quite a pain._

_I've got tons of homework (sighs) anyways hope you like chapter 4._

_I do not own vampire knight_

_ENJOY!_

**Chapter 4: I desire you.**

~The same feeling of emptiness  
The same feeling of loss  
The same feeling of not seeing you  
The same feeling of not touching you through eyes  
The same feeling of not having a word from you  
The same feeling of not expressing you what I feel  
The same feeling knowing that you won't say~

He embraced her tighter to himself, his fingers combing through her lose curls. He just wanted to hold her tonight. He just wanted to spend some time with her but he knew he couldn't. he had classes to attend and she had patrolling to do though she didn't seem active enough for that.

Cray trembled against him. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. She couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. Why? Why wouldn't her body reply to her? Why wouldn't it move? It was lost in the familiar warmth. It didn't want to struggle. It just wanted to stay there and let him embrace her.

Cray blushed. His hands were moving up and down her back, his scent was filling her lungs, his chest was breathing against hers and his warmth was so comfortable against the cold night. These things were too familiar to her. _too familiar…_

" _**it's c-c-cold" Cray stammered. It was a snowy night and she wanted to go out into the snow and enjoy the weather with Kaname. She usually didn't go out much so he went with her. They were walking in the soft white carpet covering the ground, hands entwined. Kaname looked down at her and couldn't help but smile In awe when he saw her cheeks and nose already pink from the cold though she was wearing heavy clothing. He stopped and hugged her.**_

" _**what are you doing?" she asked.**_

" _**I'm providing you warmth because you're cold"**_

She felt the pureblood release a sigh before he gently pulled away. she slapped herself internally when she felt disappointed at the loss of his warmth.

_What's wrong with me….?_

"k-kaname…?" she stuttered as his hand came to rest on her forehead. Kaname flinched internally as he heard her call his name after such a long time. It felt so good listening his name from her lips. And it was only Kaname no 'lord' or 'senpai' or 'sama'.

"it's alright. You need rest" was what she heard him say before a black curtain covered her vision and she collapsed over him.

**~X~**

Kaname gently brushed her dark hair out of her face as she stirred in her sleep.

_Cray….. you look so peaceful and vulnerable in your sleep. I can't help but smile and stare at you. You look so oblivious to the world. You've always seemed unknown to it. Unknown to the darkness and ugliness it contains. You don't have to see what it can do to you. To the pain it can cause, to the regret it can bring, to the guilt and sorrow it can shadow on you. I've experienced these things though. I've felt them when you walked away from me. When you glared at me and said you didn't want to see me again. I can still feel them when you look at me with those hateful eyes. Those eyes that hurt me so much. Those eyes that stab me in so many places and in so many ways that you can never imagine._

_To look at you like this. So peaceful with your ebony hair sprawled beside your head on the pillow, your dark lashes brushing the delicate skin of your cheeks, your rosy lips slightly parted, your hands curled into lose fists on either side of your head, your chest quietly rising and falling as you breathe. To see you like this makes me feel like I'm committing a crime. A crime of loving you because I don't consider myself worthy of you. Worthy of your innocence….._

" _**Kaname…stop staring at me" Cray blushed as she tried to cover her face from his intense gaze.**_

"_**why?" he asked, his face resting on his fist as he looked at her teasingly.**_

"_**it's…embarrassing" she said.**_

"_**but I want to look at you" he smiled as he pulled out a rose from the vase, that was resting on the table, and placed it between her hands " you're beautiful".**_

…_..I have always admired your beauty. Not just your beauty but everything._

He gently traced her lashes and lips with the back of his fore finger.

_You're beautiful sapphire eyes, your amiable yet short tempered nature. These are the things that draw me so close to you._

_Ah, your eyes…..they say so much. It's like you don't need any words to tell what's going on in your mind or what you're thinking. They just speak everything out loud. They are so honest and because of that you've never been good at lying._

His fingers traced her collar bones before his eyes fell on the bandage attached to her neck and narrowed.

_That disgraceful creature. He devoured you mercilessly. Has he no shame? has he no heart?_

_But then I guess I knew this was going to happen. I knew you would do anything to help him because that's who you are. Always putting other's needs and worries before yours. That's why I admire you so much. That's why I desire you so much. That's why I need you so much…_

He leaned in close to her face before his lips connected to her forehead.

"Good night…..my princess " _I'm not giving up on you Cray. I'm not giving up because..._

He got up and quietly exit the room before closing the door behind him.

…_.because I love you….._

_**~X~**_

_How could I let my guard down like that in front of him last night. _thought Cray as she tried to get the day class fan girls back in line. _and why did he talk to the chairman about reducing some of my duties?_

_**She was walking to class when she saw the head master coming towards her.**_

"_**oh my dear daughter!" he called as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.**_

"_**w-what's with you….today?" she choked out as she tried to breathe and break free from his embrace. She stopped struggling against him when he let go of her and his expression grew serious.**_

"_**you should have told me that your prefect duties are difficult for you" he said.**_

"_**what?"**_

" _**Kaname told me that you can't keep up with them and you're not even having enough sleep"**_

_What is Kaname's problem? Why wouldn't he just…leave me alone! _

Suddenly she felt someone push her before she lost her balance and blindly fell forward. But before she could hit the ground strong arms caught her and saved her from the impact. She quickly looked up to thank the person but her eyes widened as they met a pair of crimson-brown ones. Her words died in her throat as she stared at him dumbly.

"Be careful Cray. You could get hurt" the deep voice made her hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

_Kaname…_

She quickly pulled away and went back to back away the screaming girls.

_Why does it always have to be him damn it!_

" Aidou Here!"

" no Aidou pick me!"

" Senri!" some of them were pushing her and the others were breaking their lines. They were really driving her mad now.

"_ENOUGH_!" she shouted, her furious eyes were glowering at them "GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!"

The poor and terrified fangirls quickly backed away as they saw a reflection of Cray that they never knew existed. Half of them ran away at the spot while it just took her to glower at the others before they were running away too. They never thought that someone could ever glare and scowl better than Kiryuu. they were scared of her now

The night class students were shocked and were standing frozen on their spot after the little 'scene'. They were all staring at Cray before their attention was caught by their lord who was smiling.

_That's my Cray….._

Kaname started walking and the other students followed him without a word.

"hey, you okay?" Zero asked Cray, who was staring at the ground, after the night class left.

" y-yeah…" she answered " let's go back"

~X~

Cray was cutting the fruits for the salad she was making before Zero came into the kitchen.

"do you need something?" she asked him as he slumped into the chair.

"no" he said as he watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"_damn it_!" she cursed as the knife with which she was cutting the apple cut her finger. Zero sighed before getting up and walking over to her. he gently lead her towards the sink before rinsing the small amount of blood that had triggled out of the cut. She blushed as he dried her hand and put a bandage on it after finding it in one of the cabinets.

" seriously how much of these does the chairman keep?" he said and she giggled.

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing" she smiled as his hand rested over her shoulder.

"_Cray….." _his expression suddenly became sad and serious.

" w-what?" she asked concerned. He opened his mouth to say something before the weird pain clutched at his chest again. It was the same pain that hit him last night.

His legs collapsed and he slowly sank to the floor with Cray holding him.

"Zero. What's wrong?!" she asked, worried " what's happening?!"

~X~

_Okay guys no chapter 5 until I get at least three reviews. Geez is it really that hard for you guys to review? Anyways I keep my word so you better get typing :p_

_Hope this chapter was satisfactory enough._

_Thnx for reading_

_Again plz plz plz review!_


	5. Chapter 5: losing you

_Tadaaa!_

_Aura now presents you chapter 5_

_I hope you enjoy it cause I've really been through so much trouble for this. Sorry if there's something too OOC._

_Thnx for the reviews I really appreciate them _

_I do not own vampire knight._

_**~X~**_

**CHAPTER 5: losing you.**

The nearer I get to you, the farther away you step back

The closer I want to be with you , the more distance you put between us

We're on a parallel universe, my hand outstretched for you

You're not making the effort to catch me when I fall

Once we were speaking the same words

Finishing each other's sentences

Laughing at the same joke even if it wasn't funny at all

The little things we used to do is what I miss so much

The pieces of us I took for granted is something I can't capture again

You've set your own mind and maybe I'm the one who should change

**~X~**

"_**what's happening to him?" Cray asked as she stared at her father.**_

"_**Cray these signs show that it won't be long until he…." He sighed "…until he falls to a level E"**_

_**Her fists clenched at her sides.**_

"_**isn't there anyway to save him…?" she knew the answer but she asked anyways.**_

"…_**.i'm afraid there isn't" was his reply as he stared back at her, his expression so dead serious that it made her want to look away but she kept his gaze. "…..there is no way he can be saved now…"**_

Cray sighed as she listened to Zero's light gulps against her neck. Her back hurt for being pinned too long to the hard tiled floor of the bathroom but she didn't care. All she cared about was Zero.

Her hand moved from where it was resting over his heart and gently rubbed his arm. The boy was trembling against her.. His body had been becoming weak and weak everyday as his thirst increased. The energy had been fading from his face and he was a lot skinnier now. It felt like the life within him was slowly fading away.

It had been two weeks since it all started. Since the pain hit him. The headmaster had told her that he was slowly falling a prey to the beast within him. She had given him her blood whenever he wanted it but they both knew it wasn't enough and that it won't save him and will just delay the process. She felt angry instead of being sad. Why was this happening to him? WHY?!

It was a question that could never be answered. Life was being un fair to him, yes, but isn't that what it is? un fair and un just?

Her hand fell to the band attached to her leg under her skirt. Her fingers traced the cold metal design of the weapon.

" _**what is this Zero?" she asked the hunter as he placed the anti-vampire pistol on her hand.**_

" _**use it to kill me when I lose control"**_

_What you asked me to do Zero. Can I do it? Can I actually pull the trigger on you? Even when you lose control? Can I really kill you? That night I did promised you about it but I know I'm just not strong or powerful enough to pull it on you. I just can't….._

She felt him pull away as he licked his lips clean. She stared up at him. _Zero….._

" are you okay?"_ are you satisfied?_ she asked as she tried to get up but failed as her head began to spin and she sank back to the floor.

"….yeah.." he answered as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent "I'm so….sorry…"

" no…it's okay…" she said as her arms embraced him. They had really become close recently. " do you think you can get up?"

" yeah…" he pulled away and sat up before she too got up and helped him on his feet. She walked him back to his room. This bathroom had become their private place since the head master never came here. They had to keep this a secret from everyone even their father because what they were doing was a forbidden act. Something that would get them both in big trouble if they ever got caught. Zero didn't agree though. He didn't want to hurt her like that but he knew it was useless to protest when Cray had made her mind. She had decided to help him no matter what. Even if it just delayed the process.

She lowered him onto the bed before drawing the blanket over his body. He was cold she could tell. Her hand came to rest on her neck. It was clean. Zero had learned how to not spill too much blood after so many times. Yes, he had taken her blood quite a lot of times in the last few weeks and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. And of course that is what she really wanted.

Her fingers gently moved through his hair as she tried to make him fall asleep and get some rest.

"Cray…stay…" he whispered with his eyes closed.

She felt his hand tug at her sleeve and she looked down at him as he patted the space beside him on the bed.

"all night…?" she asked. It wasn't like she didn't want to. It was just that she had to patrol.

" it's okay….the head master won't say anything" he told her, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her hand. she pondered for a moment. Should she stay…? Or should she go…? She looked over at Zero and blushed as his lips curved up into an evil smile.

Before she knew he pulled her into bed with him and she turned as red as a tomato.

"w-what….I….I…..c-can't…"

"it's okay. I'm not gonna eat you" he said as he pulled the blanket over their bodies and nuzzled the side of her face. She smiled despite her blushing and started stroking his hair again.

" good night, Zero" she smiled as he smiled back.

"…night…Cray.." was all he said before his eyes closed and he fell asleep. She could tell by his calm and even breathing. She stared at his peaceful sleeping face and a tear slipped her eye as she traced his face with adoring fingers. Her eyes landed on the dark circles beneath his eyes before more tears started escaping her eyes, soaking the pillow beneath her head.

_How would I live without you…..? Zero…._

_**~X~**_

" are you alright Cray?" Alyssa, her room mate and best friend, asked as she looked over her shoulder at her sitting beside the silveratte. Cray snapped out of her thoughts and sweat dropped.

" I-I…n-no…I mean….yes!" she stuttered as she blushed. Her friend raised an eyebrow at her and she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I'm fine…really…" she smiled despite her red face. Alyssa stared at her before her gaze teasingly slid to Zero and then back to her. She gave her an evil smile before facing the professor again.

_What's wrong with me, damn it….!_

She turned to the prefect beside her whose face was resting on his fist and was looking bored as the professor went on and on about Mendelev's law of inheritance. In fact all the students looked bored and un attentive. Biology was never that interesting.

She smiled at him before she quickly looked away when the weird thought entered her mind. She had slept with him last night. SHE HAD SLEPT WITH HIM LAST NIGHT!

It was just sleeping next to each other not _that…_

_What am I so embarrassed about…..?_

It was warm and comfortable against each other but it was also sad. She had cried last night for quiet a long time when he had fallen asleep. It was like she was slowly losing him when he had finally opened up to her a little. When he had finally started smiling around her. When he had finally started enjoying life a little. Then there was again that question. why was this happening to him….?

**~X~**

Cray's fingers absently traced the top of the cup she was holding as she sipped the coffee. Zero starred at her and smiled at her actions. She seemed deeply lost in thoughts recently. He gently kicked her leg beneath the table and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"stop day dreaming" he teased.

"wha…..i wasn't…..i wasn't day dreaming Zero!" she pouted and he took a sip from his own coffee.

" then what were you thinking about?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as Cray looked away. He was looking too attractive at the moment with the corner of his lips slightly curved in a teasing smile. She knew he was trying to annoy her so she jut decided to play along.

"well…I was thinking about someone" Zero's smile dropped and his eyes dilated slightly.

"who?" he asked as he set his cup on the table and looked at her curiously.

" someone very strong, brave and…..handsome"

" who?" he repeated.

"not telling"

"why?"

"I don't see why I should"

"Cray…"

"okay okay…no need to get angry tough guy. I was thinking about….you…" now it was her turn to smile as he looked away and she could severe that she saw the faintest hint of a blush appear on his cheeks. She laughed internally at his reaction.

"…what about…?" he asked from behind his silver locks.

"well-" she never got to complete her sentence as the waiter came and handed them the bill for the coffee. They were at a café in the market that they had decided to stop when they got tired of buying the things that the headmaster had made a whole list for.

**~X~**

" what are you doing, Zero?" Cray pondered as she peaked into the horse stalls. They both had detention and he had skipped out. She was supposed to take him back to class but decided against it and smiled as the silveratte scratched a certain horse's mane lovingly. Lily to be exact. Zero really liked horses and whenever he's skipping on detentions and duties you will most likely find him in the stalls.

" what does it look like?" he asked as the horse purred against his hand. Cray quietly walked towards him and placed her own hand on the horse's back.

" hi Lily" she smiled and patted the beautiful mare's head as it moved into her touch. She had a slender white body and silky silveratte hair.

"she…likes you?" Zero pondered.

" No need to be jealous, Zero" Cray teased and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not jealous" he rolled his eyes.

"yes you are!" she pressed as she stroke lily's hair.

"am not!" he frowned

"yes!"

"No!"

they were both now arguing on something that wasn't going to earn them anything but it felt good. They used to argue like this when they were little and the headmaster would try to stop them but in vain.

Cray playfully slapped Zero on the shoulder and he froze.

"hey!" he snapped and she giggled at his reaction. "why are you laughing?!"

"you're so cute when you're angry!" she laughed

" look who says" he muttered.

"hey!" now they were both laughing at each other. And Lily on the other side was staring at them, dumbly. Not only her but all the horses were.

They were looking like a pair of idiots who were laughing their heads off over something that wasn't all that funny.

It was weird and crazy? Yes, but it made them feel better after all those days of depression and emptiness. It made them feel lively and cheerful after such a long time.

**~X~**

_So how's the chapter. I know it's a lot different than the others but please review and let me know what you think. Also you're more than welcome to share you're suggestions and let me know what you think should happen next in this story. I thought it is you're right to tell me what you want next yeah? I would really appreciate if you'd also let me know if this story should more likely be Zero x Cray or Kaname x Cray._

_Many many thnx for reading. And also I would most likely be updating on weekends now. Gomen! I just can't keep up because of school ( sighs)_

_Again plz review!_

_See ya soon ;)_


	6. Chapter 6: hidden truths

_So here's chapter 6. Got a holiday from school so thought I should update._

_as for the suggestions I got all KanameXCray! and so it shall be but it doesn't mean that there won't be any ZeroXCray scenes ahead (laughs evilly) anyways hope you like this chapter._

_I do not own vampire knight._

_ENJOY! ^-^_

**Chapter 6: Hidden truths.**

Kaname starred at the photo he was holding in his hand. His fingers lovingly traced the figure of the beautiful, smiling woman. Her dark black hair and ocean blue eyes reflected her inner beauty and grace. She was a person who beared a very calm and contented personality, unknown to her true being of a pureblood vampire.

Kaname's eyes slid to the figure standing beside her in the photo, with his hands resting on his wife's shoulders. He too had a smile plastered on his lips. His auburn hair beautifully fell into his hazelnut eyes. He also had a very dignified and kind personality.

" Adele and Kaede Nakamura". The purebloods of the highest rank ever known. The mightiest and most powerful of the vampire races.

The Nakamura family had been murdered thirteen years ago and the murderer was still unknown. It was said that it had something to do with their daughter but no one has ever seen her before. Her name was…

- "Kuro Nakamura".

~X~

Cray moaned in her sleep. It felt like her side was pressed against something very hot. Something that was burning. She could feel perspiration soak her body. She could hear the soft panting against her side. She could also feel someone shifting against her. Was there someone beside her? Who was it? Why were they….

Her eyes snapped open as reality hit her and her hand immediately moved towards the slightly red face of Zero, who was sleeping beside her. It was quickly pulled away as it came in contact with his skin. It was burning hot.

She quietly sat up and lowered the blanket to see his face. It was soaked with perspiration and was slightly flushed. There was only one conclusion she could draw. A fever.

He shifted in his sleep at the loss of warmth, though he didn't need any right now. Cray pondered for a moment before her fingers gently moved through his hair as she tried to wake him up.

"Zero?...wake up…." He moaned in his sleep before his eyes slowly started to open.

"Cray….?" He said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

" It's me, Zero…I think you have a temperature" she said as her hand rested on his forehead. She gently got out of bed before draping the covers over his shoulders and leaving for the kitchen.

After some time she was back with some medicine, a glass of water and a thermometer.

~X~

" Hey, are you alright, Zero?" Cray asked as she entered his dorm. She wanted to check on him since he wasn't feeling so good. He skipped duties but did attend some classes and that was more than enough for a person having a fever.

"Zero?!" she gasped as she found the silveratte crouched on the floor and breathing sharply. In a second she was beside him and her hand was over his back as she asked him, concerned.

"What's wrong?!" she didn't know what to do.

"Stay away…" he didn't want to do this. And she knew he had to.

" Zero….if you need blood-" but before she could finish he harshly took hold of her wrists and in a second she found herself pinned to the floor as he straddled her. he was holding her so hard that his knuckles went wide. Cray cried out as her head spun from the sudden contact with the floor.

" I… don't want to… do this again" he managed to get out but his fingers were already working on the top two buttons of her shirt. He knew he couldn't control anymore. Couldn't control the beast within him who was begging for him to just give in. her hand gently came to rest over his forehead which was hot as his temperature had shot up again.

She didn't say anything. She knew he would understand what her answer was as she closed her eyes and waited for him to give in. his eyes were already a fearful shade of red that showed his lust for blood. She gasped lightly as his hot breath hit her neck and she clutched her fists as the familiar searing pain of his fangs stabbed her.

Zero whimpered as he drank hungrily from her. He didn't want this. Didn't want the guilt that twisted in his guts every time he did this. He was disgusted with himself.

He felt her hands gently rub his back as they always did to comfort him and let him know that it was okay. His own slowly moved up and down her sides as he lowered himself over her. his fangs gently detached from her neck before his lips traveled down and licked at the small amount of blood that had escaped his mouth and run down her neck. She trembled as his tongue licked her skin. It sent shivers down her spine that she couldn't properly recognize. He pulled enough to meet her eyes but found them close. His hand came to gently caress her face and her eyes slowly opened.

"Zero, are you alright?" she asked but he didn't answer and just starred at her.

"_Cray…" _he breathed, his orbs boring into hers so intensely that it made her want to look away but she didn't. Instead she tried to get up but failed as he didn't move even a muscle, his body still pinning hers on the floor. his fingers slid into her dark tresses and gently pulled at them to arch her head. She inhaled sharply as he leaned in and his locks tickled her face. Her fingers clutched at his shirt and she blushed as his lips lightly brushed against hers, his fingers tightening in her hair. Her mind was going numb and the only thing she could feel was the warmth of his body on top of hers and his hot breath caressing her lips.

But as soon as their lips brushed his eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled away.

~X~

Kaname was searching for his documents in his drawer when Takuma Ichijou opened the door and entered.

"Kaname" he said and Kaname looked up from his papers "I've read through all the books but what I find suspicious is a certain entry after yours in every one of them"

Kaname slightly raised his eyebrow to tell him to continue.

"It's only in all the books you've read about purebloods and the Nakamuras and in all of them the entry carries the same date "

"Do you know who it is?" Kaname asked the blond and he nodded.

"No. it does not say the name but only the date" he explained " I've even asked the librarian if she knew who it could be but she didn't and even the records didn't say anything"

The pureblood starred at the tablet change into blood that he had thrown into his wine concoction.

"Is that all?" he asked, still looking into the glass.

"Yes, Kaname" the vice dorm president answered.

"Alright. Thank you Ichijou" the said person turned to leave but stopped mid way before turning back to the pure blood.

"Kaname…is something wrong?" the blond asked, concerned "I mean for you to start searching on this particular pureblood family on whom you can't even find much information is not…normal"

The president sighed as the bruettte didn't answer and still starred at his glass, an en readable expression masking his face.

_I guess you don't want to tell me then..._

"Okay" he sighed "good night, Kaname"

When his friend left the room, the pureblood starred at a certain black piece on his chess board that rested beside his elbow.

"Stop playing games with me…Sara"

~X~

The beautiful long haired woman rolled the rose between her elegant fingers. She giggled in the moon light that radiated from the curtains as the zephyr blew through her hair.

"Oh, Kaname. You did know that I would come after her right?" she chuckled and then the rose disappeared into dust in her hand.

Suddenly the door opened and one of her guards stepped in.

"Lady Sara, you have been registered as a student in the cross academy night class" he told her as he handed her the forms and she laughed.

"You were good at hiding her but now I know where she is Kaname"

~X~

Cray cried out and sat bolted up right in her bed. She panted as reality hit her.

_Just a dream…just a dream…_

Her mind wandered back to the dream she had had.

_**The golden haired woman stood in front of her with her hand sticked out for Cray to take. She was smiling. But that wasn't a good smile rather an evil and fearful one. What surprised Cray was that her dress was painted with a deep shade of red…blood.**_

"_**remember me Nakamura?" she called out to her before she disappeared and in a second reappeared behind Cray and started suffocating her with her hands tightly tied around her throat.**_

That was when Cray had woken up.

Who was that woman? What did she want? Why was she painted in so much blood? Why was she trying to kill her? her mind was over loading with questions with no one to answer them.

She sighed and glanced over at the clock beside her bed. It showed 05:15 am which meant she still had a few hours for sleep before classes started. She lowered herself into bed before trying to fall asleep again.

_Why had she called me Nakamura….?_

X~

Kaname starred at Cray as she slept. He gently caressed her face with the back of his fingers.

_Cray…I just want to protect you…_

~X~

_Please review_

_I really appreciate them and they also help me improve…_

_Hope this chapter was to your liking. Sorry if there are any mistakes cause I haven't rechecked it yet._

_Have a good day ;)_


	7. Chapter 7: where it all begins

_Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter!_

_I really apologize for the delay (bows)_

_Thank you very much for the sweet feed back for the last chapter. It made me want to write and update more quickly._

_Hope you like this chapter ^-^_

_I do not own vampire knight._

_ENJOY!_

~X~

**Chapter 7: where it all begins.**

_Damn!_

Cray cursed as her mind kept drifting back to the scene that occurred last night. She couldn't help but blush as she thought about Zero's warmth slowly swallowing her and his soft lips teasing hers as they brushed. It felt like the scene was replaying in her mind again and again. She didn't know what was happening. It wasn't something to get so sensitive and shy over. Nothing had really happened. Had it? It wasn't like he had really…really…_kissed her!_

Cray quickly covered her face with her book to hide her blushing face.

_God, what's wrong with me? why do I feel butterflies flying in my stomach whenever I think about it? And why does my face turn all red? what is this?..._

She was snapped out of her musings as she heard a nearby chair being pulled out. Her head turned to her left to see who it was only to be turned back immediately. Now she was as red as a tomato.

_Zero's here…!_

"G-Good morning.." she said as calmly as possible and thankfully she wasn't too awful at it.

"Morning…" he muttered sleepily as his face rested on his fist. The ugly dark circles beneath his eyes were more prominent now and his body looked un relaxed and tired even after taking his much needed sleep. She quietly observed him before her hand gently started moving through his hair. He relaxed and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked " didn't get enough sleep?" the silverrate nodded. She knew why this was happening to him though but she prayed for some other reason. Reason other than him falling to a level E. she shuddered as the thought entered her mind. She couldn't stand just watching him slowly as he lost his control. It made her mad with anger but what was there that she could do? There was no way to save him as the head master had said but could she, perhaps,... find a way?

She slightly shook her head.

_What am I thinking? I can't help him. I can't save him from falling to a level E. I can just delay the process by offering him my blood. There's no use putting up false hopes…_

She sighed and the other prefect quietly watched her as she was again lost in thoughts. He quietly put his hand under her chair before pulling at it. Cray gasped as she clutched the desk for support when she lost her balance. The hunter smiled before his arm quickly wrapped around the small of her back to help her keep her balance. Her chair now was joined with his.

"Zero, what are you doing?" she blushed slightly at the contact. warmth radiated from his arm and body that were pressed against hers. She was being too conscious about it. It wasn't like she hadn't been touched by him before. She had even slept with him but after what happened last night everything felt…different. She couldn't help but rewind the scene in her head again. Not that she wanted to since it only made her face turn all red and heated. She couldn't understand why though. why she got…

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the professor , for whom she was glad was here so that she could take some rest mentally, entered the classroom.

~X~

"What is it…Lily?" the sliveratte prefect sighed tiredly as he slowly opened his eyes to stare at the mare sitting beside him. The horse quietly neighed before pointing its ears in the frontal direction. The prefect's brows furrowed in confusion before his eyes landed on a certain fuming girl standing in front of him, her arms crossed and dark hair elegantly clinging to her shoulders.

"Skipping duties again, Mr. prefect?" Cray smirked teasingly. She wasn't angry at the hunter for skipping his duties though since she knew all too well how tired he was actually but she wasn't going to let him get away with it so easily either. Unfortunately for her, the hunter knew her too well to see through her made angry on purpose mask. After all they had grown up together.

"And what if I were?" the silveratte teased as he brushed the mare's mane. Cray pondered for a moment before dropping her concealment. there was no use taking it further. She knew he had won. Doesn't he always…?.

She sighed before admitting her failure.

"Well, it's not like I can force you anyways". She shifted and made herself comfortable beside him on the heap of fresh hay that the hunter had been having his much needed rest on. he really slept like a log. Well wasn't it normal for Zero to sleep more than other people?

A soft sigh escaped the hunters lips and he closed his eyes as he felt her warm hand cup his cheek before coming to rest on his forehead. It was done out of instinct since his fever wasn't the one to leave him be so easily. A smile tugged at her lips.

"I see your fever's down now" she noted and the hunter nodded in response. Then there was silence except for the stamping of horses. Then Cray remembered her reason for coming here in the first place. Well not that she wouldn't have even without a reason.

"The head master was calling for us" she stated and the silverrate sighed.

"Well if he wishes to deliver a lecture on his pacifist ideology again… then I'm not going" he answered frowning and she giggled. Yes, that was right. The chairman would often call them for this single reason and would go on and on about his pans for bringing the co-existence of vampires and humans into being. Not that they really ever paid attention to his babbling or over excited and expecting self.

Maybe they were being cruel to him for not even giving a damn about his stupid musings, as Zero stated it, but what else did he expect? They were hunters for God's sake which meant vampires were their bittersweet enemies. And not mentioned that Cross himself was a hunter in his early life and the best one at that. Seriously what was wrong with that always happy-go man? Well, it's not like you can get an answer for that.

"No" she answered "He said that there was a new student arriving and we were to escort her to the night class" Zero scowled.

"Damn him" his fist tightened "isn't this place lurking with enough leeches already?"

Cray sighed "It's okay if you don't want to go" she stated "you go back to your dorm and I'll take care of it myself"

~X~

"Oh my loving daughter" the head master beamed dramatically " thank you so much for helping me out with this" the ex-hunter hugged her when she was done with helping him clean his desk which was over loaded with papers and documents and that she had decided to help him with.

"Here" he handed her the file after letting go of her "Her name's Sara Shirabuki. And she will be arriving at any minute" just as he finished a knock sounded at the door and then it was slowly opened to reveal a beautiful blond wavy haired girl with bright blue but some what mysterious eyes.

"This is the head master's office. Am I right?" she asked, her head slightly tilted to the side innocently.

"Yes, yes please do come in Sara" said the head master delightfully "It's nice to meet you. How was your journey till here?"

"It was quite alright, thank you" she smiled sweetly. She wasn't bad thought Cray thought. Not like she had expected. She tensed as the elegant vampire's eyes fell on her and she smirked.

"Umm… I'm Cray Cross" she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Cray" she replied.

There was something bizarre and awfully familiar about this girl that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Shall we go?"

~X~

Kaname's eyes narrowed as he stared out the window, his form pliantly leaning against the dark frame work as his hand tightened around the blood-wine glass. Suddenly Seiran came out from nowhere and bowed before her lord.

"She is here, my lord" she stated.

"Yes. I know" was his answer as he stepped away from the see through glass. "Make sure our guest is tended to properly"

~X~

" I was so happy when I was told that Kaname Sama was also enrolled here at this academy" spoke Sara as she followed the dark haired human, who she some how found really interesting, through the night class corridors.

Cray tensed at the mention of the pureblood prince's name.

"Is he strict and mean like other purebloods I wonder?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Not really" answered Cray, honestly "He's a very nice person actually when you get to see him"

" He is nice to you" it was more like a statement than a question.

"Y-yeah…maybe you could say that" Cray answered nervously. Seriously what was wrong with this girl? Why was she so interested in knowing everything about the pureblood? Well maybe that was to be expected since he is their lord after all. Cray didn't notice the narrowed eyes that bore into her from behind.

They reached the class and Cray gave a sigh in relief since she didn't quite enjoy this girl's company. She slowly opened the door to reveal the blonde's classmates. She tensed visibly as she spotted a certain brunet coming her way and a shiver ran down her spine. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Ah, you must be the new student who would be joining us that I was informed about" answered the dorm president, smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes. They were rather dark and cold from what Cray could tell.

_I wonder why…?_

"Yes" Cray was snapped out of her thoughts on hearing the new girl's voice. It also sounded…different " that would be me" she answered.

"Please do come in then" the pureblood gestured for her. Cray couldn't help but wonder why the pureblood's attitude was a little unusual. There was something wrong she could tell but what it actually was was something she was unknown to. So she just decided that it was better to let go. After all it didn't concern her so what was the point really?

"Cray…" she was snapped out of her daze the umpteenth time this evening "thank you for your help" the familiar voice sounded that again sent shivers down her spine.

"huh?" she stuttered as she gazed into those beautiful mahogany yet un understandable orbs before she quickly lowered hers "No. It…it's okay" she mumbled before turning away to leave. What she didn't see was the sad smile that the pureblood gave her.

"Good night"

"G-good…night" was what she said before she broke into a run. What was wrong with her? why was her heart beating so fast like it would jump out of her chest any moment? And what was the pain that stirred in her chest when she looked into those eyes? Those so sad and some what hurt eyes?

She violently shook her head.

_It was nothing…it was nothing…_the words were being repeated in her mind again and again like a mantra as she made her way back to the head master's quarters.

~X~

_Please do review!_

_And I wanted you guys to get something clear that the new student i.e. Sara isn't sure who that specific girl that she is after (as was stated in the 6__th__ chapter) really is okay?_

_Again please, please, please review cause I only will continue if I get at least…hmm…four, five…?_

_The next chapter will be out soon to make up for this delay…hopefully._

_Have a good day ^-^_

_Bye…_


	8. Chapter 8: my heart beats for you

_So here's chapter 8._

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favs. They really make me proud of myself (raises head proudly lol)_

_Many many thanks to "Mira k kuran" and "Captaintsukiko34" who've lend me continuous support throughout. Love ya guys (hugs)_

_Okay, enough with my babbling. Let's get to the chapter already shall we?_

_I do not own vampire knight._

_ENJOY!_

X~

**Chapter 8: My heart beats for you.**

A knock sounded at the door and Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously. Ah, of course it was her. who else could it be at this time of night? After all he had already recognized the not too good aura and that teasing smile on that face before the person had actually even knocked. He had sensed it. He was a pureblood, for God's sake, and his senses were quite that sharp. Even if he wanted to dismiss or disregard them it was not possible. It would rather be against his being.

Yes, it was something close to three or four a.m. in the night and no body dared disturb him since it was the only time in the twenty four hours that he got for his studies. His days were rather busy because of his business matters and issues at the senate and other public affairs. His half nights were of course spent in classes and the rest few hours, if they could even be called a few, were the only time he had for leisure which he rather spent studying or reading books etc. sleep wasn't much of a big deal to him. He was rather used to not sleeping much from the day he was born and of course as a vampire it wasn't that much of a challenge.

The pureblood sighed lightly before he slowly sipped from his blood-wine drink and relaxed in his arm chair with his one leg gracefully pulled over the other in an elegant manner. No words like 'come in' came out of his mouth as he knew that his intruder was rather herself impatient and didn't require a permission for her entry. After a few seconds the door itself was opened and he was proved right.

"It's not nice to not answer the door when it is knocked" the blond pureblood teased as she closed the door behind her. "Kaname…" his name was rather whispered through her elegant lips.

The said brunet's eyes looked up from the book resting on the mahogany desk to the pureblood standing in front of him. He didn't like this. He didn't want this conversation to continue. Not that they were really having one. He just didn't want a conversation _at all._

Purebloods were rather perfect in playing they're games and dragging other people into them for their own selfish reasons. Kaname wasn't a fool. He knew why Sara was here in the first place. And he knew what she wanted to get out of him so he had to play this game of hers with intelligence. Otherwise he was to lose everything that he had been successful in protecting so far.

The brunet pureblood moved forward in his chair and rested his chin on his hands which were now intertwined gracefully with his elbows resting on the desk.

"My apologies" he stated, his wine red eyes boring into her dark blue ones "please do take a seat" he gestured but the other dismissed the offer with a wave of her hand.

"There's no need for that" she said "I won't take too much of your time" she gracefully walked over to the desk, her long wavy hair swinging off her shoulders. She stopped and rested her hands on the table, bending her frame a little so that she was on proper eye level with the brunet she was facing.

"Tell me Kaname" she said, her voice laced with darkness and curiosity "why is it that you choose to protect her?"

The smirk on the said vampire's lips made her fingers tighten into fists but she remained her posture nevertheless. The brunet's eyes returned to the book he had been reading earlier, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Is it not obvious enough?" the prince smirked.

"Tell me why you choose to hide her?" she pressed, ignoring his question. The male pureblood just kept his gaze on the book, not bothering to answer her question.

The blond sighed mentally. It wasn't like she had expected him to answer her question anyways but she so desperately wanted to know. She wanted to know who that damn girl was. She wanted to get this over with. She wanted to get over with the _Nakamura _family. And she had been almost successful achieving her goal until a certain brunet had interrupted.

_**The blond smirked as her fragile lips and tongue licked at the pure crimson essence painting her fingers and body. It felt so good. It felt so good to finally be able to do what she desired the most.**_

_**Her eyes slid to the two bodies resting on the floor painted in the same crimson liquor as her fingers. She felt pity for them though. For their sudden and tragic death but the pleasure that sight gave to her made her sigh in contentment. She had at last, after so much struggle and patience, killed them. She had killed the remaining members of the Nakamura family. She had got it all over with but there was still one thing left. Their daughter. She wasn't worried about her though. she knew that she was already there because she knew that the child was merely a pebble in the path so she relaxed and attempted to enjoy the scenery before her. the scenery of her enemies body's lying on the floor in the blood bath that was filling her sight. It looked so amazing. **_

_**A smile made it's way across her lips as she heard wind blow through her hair and the two members bodies lying on the floor started turning into the tiny crystal like particles that she recognized all too well. In a glance the bodies turned into dust and vanished from her sight. Ah, now wasn't that amazing…?**_

_**She closed her eyes and tried to remember the image, that those two very precious people to the world made, forever.**_

_**The sound of the fallen dry leaves crunching beneath feet brought her back to reality as her odd red eyes turned to look at the intruder. They were met with a pair of wine-brown ones that didn't look all too pleased with the sight of the woman in front of them. For a moment, which seemed like decades, the pairs of orbs stared at each other before the blond finally decided to break the silence, save for the autumn winds and rustling leaves.**_

" _**Ah, so you're the child of the Kuran's aren't you?" she knew the boy. She had seen him once but he probably didn't remember her. He was the one and only child of Haruka and Juri Kuran. Kuran… one of the most respected pureblood family. They were well known for their grace and authority.**_

_**The boy in front of her didn't answer just stared at her with narrowed eyes like a predator watching it's prey but of course she wasn't ever going to play the prey so she just dismissed it.**_

"_**Very well. I think we both should be off to our own businesses" with that said she disappeared and the brunet's smirk widened…**_

_**OOO**_

_**The house was quiet. The girl really knew how to hide properly now didn't she? Sara smirked as she made her way up the stairs. She was this little away from…**_

_**On entering the room she found nothing but some books and papers that were scattered on the floor. She cursed internally and tried to locate any being through her senses but her eyes widened as she could feel none. Suddenly a smiling image of the brunet, she had met a few moments ago, appeared in her mind and her senses went wild with anger. He had fooled her…**_

Sharp claw-like nails dug into the polished wood of the furnisher.

"I will find her" she chuckled not so pleasantly "I will kill her the second I get my hands on her!"

A sudden cracking and then the loud shattering of glass sounded in the room as the smile on Kaname's lips disappeared and was replaced by a frown. His eyes were blazing with a deep shade of crimson and his fangs were now bared, glinting in the dull light before his lips.

"If you even put a finger on her, I swear, I will make you regret it."

~X~

Cray held back a cry of pain as sharp fangs pierced deeper into her neck. Though the searing pain was now too familiar to her, it never failed to make her gasp a few times if not scream. She should have been used to it now but she wasn't. Not enough. There was always that feeling in her stomach before he gave into his senses and took ,what he desired the most, from her.

Her trembling hands clutched at his white shirt. He was taking fast and her legs were already losing their strength. She backed up against the wall for support. The action didn't go un noticed by the silveratte and he gently cradled her before sliding down the wall and onto the floor with her. His fangs left her skin and his tongue licked at the remaining blood before he slowly pulled away and met her gaze. It was worried and concerned like always.

Her fingers caressed his cheek in a just too obvious question as lilac eyes bore into somewhat sad looking sapphire ones. The older prefect nodded and Cray smiled. She didn't show the dizziness that overcame her from the loss though. They were doing this quite regularly now because Zero's body was just not able to struggle anymore now. He loathed that damn crimson essence and the beast inside him was lusting for it more and more everyday and it just made everything harder. Though not for Cray since she didn't have any form of rejection when she asked him to take it. To take the very thing that his life and sanity now depended on. Well not sanity because he was to lose it one day or another.

The two stayed on the floor like that before a sigh left Cray's lips.

"Zero?" she called quietly and the said person looked up at her. "you should rest now. You must be tired" the silveratte didn't reply and just snuggled closer to her. he wanted to feel more of that warmth. The warmth that he desired the most.

"Stay here with me for a little longer" a light blush spread across her cheeks despite her dizzy but thankfully getting better state.

~X~

Elegant fingers traced the dusty cover of the book before it was opened and the pages were flipped through. A few more times before the book was slammed shut. To the blonde's disappointment there was nothing they contained. Not even a single word. Eyebrows dipped and frowned in anger before Sara put the book back onto the shelf where it belonged at the library. She then picked out another book and the same action was followed as this book too was empty.

_I see…you've erased all the history after reading through it yourself. What an intelligent thing to do…Kaname…_she chuckled.

~X~

Cray sighed in frustration as hands pushed at her almost tripping her for the umpteenth time this evening. Seriously, what was wrong with these mad girls? What did they found so interesting in the night class students? Okay, they were beautiful, that was correct, but what else…?

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the huge gate to the moon dormitory opened and the familiar but not so pleasant blond, Aidou Hanabusa, stepped out, a cheerful smile plastered on his lips. Cray sighed again as the blond waved at the girls and they jeered like a bunch of mad fan girls. But wasn't that what they really were..?

A lot more students were followed after Aidou before the last one on the line made her heart skip a painful beat. Of course he was looking at no one other than her. For a long moment both pairs of eyes stared at each other before the pureblood's gaze traveled down to her neck where a too visible to his sight bandage was placed. Elegant mahogany eyebrows dipped slightly before Cray noticed the direction of his attention and almost immediately her hand came up to cover it as she looked away and made herself once again busy in controlling the day class girls. What she couldn't understand was the mad beating of her heart in her chest that made her pissed with herself. What was wrong with her!?

What the pureblood didn't recognize were the dark blue eyes that were staring at him before sliding to the figure of the young prefect. A smirk appeared on sculpt lips before Sara turned around and made her way to the school building with the rest of the night class students.

_Interesting…_

~X~

Violet eyes observed the other prefect as her hands absently rubbed soap onto the dishes she was washing. She was snapped out of her daze as something hit the hard surface of the basin before making a shattering sound.

_Shit!_

Her hands quickly moved to pick up the broken pieces of the piece of crockery before a pair of warm hands curled around hers from behind and stopped them.

"Stop or you'll get hurt" the voice was laced with such gentleness and concern which was rarely heard in the silveratte"s tone. Cray blushed as the older prefect's hands picked up the pieces carefully so as to not hurt himself with the sharp glass. The warmth against her back as his body pressed against her was making it hard for her to even utter a 'thanks' in reply.

When the other was done Cray made to move but the arms tightened around her and prevented her from doing so. She gasped lightly as his soft lips brushed against her neck in a teasing manner, leaving a burning and tickling sensation on the sensitive skin.

"Ze..ro…" a whisper was the only thing her throat could make out as the arms around her waist further tightened, holding her as if for dear life…

~X~

He He He I'm quite the devil aren't I? Leaving with a cliff hanger like that. I thought it would get my dear readers a little pumped up…

Please do review! I can't wait to know what you guys think.

For now I think I should pay some attention to my pending school work too which is begging to be considered important lol.

Again review or I'll feel angry and when I feel angry I tend to break things and you don't want that now do you?

See you guys later! ;)


	9. Chapter 9: unshed tears

_I'm back earlier than expected aren't I? well here's chapter 9 that you had been waiting for. Let's just hope its worth the waiting. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_I do not own vampire knight._

_ENJOY!_

~X~

**Chapter 9: unshed tears.**

A smirk graced the pureblood's lips as he read through the letters written in one of the early classical languages printed into the pages with proper headings and dates of the book. It had been brought to him by his friend Takuma who had taken the job upon himself to supply the brunet with the books he wanted from the library. Maybe the blond wanted himself to know what his pureblood friend was doing but Kaname couldn't care less. It didn't matter if he did read those books –that is if he could properly understand the old language – because the brunet knew that his friend wasn't going to reveal the truth to anyone without his permission. That much was the trust the pureblood had in his old friend, he could at least say that.

A sigh escaped his sculpt lips as he rested his face on his fist. After a little flipping through the pages and a little reading the pureblood closed the book between his hands and shut his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy because of all the continuous research and reading he'd been doing lately. Maybe he should just take a little break. He ran a hand through his dark brown locks before getting up, leaving the old book resting on the luxurious piece of furnisher as he made his way to the door. Yes, a little fresh air would do, he thought as he made his exit through the wooden door.

~X~

.

"Ze..ro…" a whisper was the only thing her throat could make out as the arms further tightened around her waist and the heat on her cheeks grew. His lips on her neck were making it hard for her to even think. They sent shivers down her spine that made her tremble. Zero turned her in his arms to meet her eyes which were unsteady and unfocused as they stared back at him. A gasp tore through Cray's lips as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her neck, his hair rubbing against her jaw in the process. Her legs threatened to give in as another one followed. This time more firm and urgent. His cool fingers traced the soft skin at the hem of her grey shirt, earning himself another light gasp that Cray couldn't keep in. her replies to his touches were really turning him on as his lips traveled up to her jaw before pressing another light, lingering kiss there. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt him moving in and tracing the corner of her mouth. He was slow and gentle in his ministrations yet they were making her heart beat so hard that she could hear it pounding loudly in her ears. Her trembling arms, unintentionally, wrapped around his neck as he slowly backed her against the wall. She felt him brush a few of her ebony locks behind her ear before his hot breath hit her lips, making her tighten her arms around him…

"Oh my God!" they quickly separated on hearing the headmaster's surprised tone. They hadn't seen or heard him coming and quickly let go of each other like they had been caught steeling something. "uh sorry…I didn't mean to drop on you like that" he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He had never expected to see what he had seen a few seconds ago. There was a new hope growing inside of him though. He would really like to see his dear most son and daughter get along. Zero scowled as the ex-hunter smiled at them dumbly, still not bothering to leave.

"What's your problem?" he almost snapped "why are you here?"

The old fair-haired man sweat dropped before maintaining his posture again.

"Ah, well…here" he handed him an envelope with the sign that was too familiar to Zero. It's patterns matched the one's on his neck. "There is a soiree arranged by the senate for all vampires tomorrow" his expression had somehow grown serious "And the hunters association wants you to be there to keep a check on things"

Zero stared at the envelope for a moment before looking back at the headmaster. The blond knew that Zero wouldn't like the idea of spending a day with those beasts but he also knew that he wouldn't reject it. It was his job as a hunter.

A sigh escaped the silveratte "Whatever…"

The old man beamed and clapped his hands like a child "Thank you, Zero-rin!"

"Don't call me that!" the headmaster backed up a little at the tone but the smile never left his lips.

"Aww, Zero-rin's so adorable when he's angry!" he teased again.

_Does he want a black eye or something..? _thought Cray as she quickly grabbed Zero and stopped him from doing some serious harm to their father. She couldn't help but laugh at the scene they both made_ They really get along now don't they…?_

~X~

"How nice" chuckled the flaxen haired pureblood as her fingers traced the beautiful and familiar patter printed into the white envelope. It was an invitation from the senate for the soiree they were arranging tomorrow in her honor. Well it was merely a meeting between vampires and really held no interest for her but because it was held for the get together for both the purebloods with the rest of the vampire society she would very much like to go. The senate had decided to organize this event because both the purebloods were right now very much living at the same place and they didn't want to lose the opportunity of making them both attend. Not that they were forced to attend but they would rather want to keep their peace with the society so there was no need to worry. A single immoral action could change a lot of things. And they weren't always changed into something good so they had to be careful about everything.

Sara put the invitation letter on her dresser before walking over to her wardrobe.

_Now what should I wear…? After all it is a very important occasion…_she smiled not so pleasantly.

~X~

The dorm president managed to hold back a sigh as he went through the pages of his ethics book. His attention was totally abstracted and so he couldn't completely deliberate. He might have been staring at the letters for almost half an hour but his mind was revolving in an entirely different globe. He had been thinking about his day tomorrow and the surprises it would restrain, no doubt. Weighing and calculating everything that was involved in that special event that was to take place tomorrow. Maybe he shouldn't be so conscious about such minor things but as a pureblood it was just printed in his psyche to stay vigilant and cautious about every lone detail.

He closed his eyes for a minute to tranquil his doling out mind which never seemed to pay him any heed when he wanted it to just settle down and disregard his unnecessary musings. He opened his eyes and turned to stare out the window at the stunning night sky that he really enjoyed watching whenever he was outside. It really inspired him how all the stars looked alike from afar and yet each one of them held an important place in the space with its own beauty and splendor.

But before he could observe the sky his eyes landed on the –very pleasant and somehow heartrending- figure located further away from the windows looking lost in her own musings. Of course she was there to run her daily errands and patrols. A supple smile made its way across the purebloods lips as he observed the dark haired girl silently. She was standing or rather leaning against the railing, staring at nothing in particular.

After a moment the pureblood turned back and slamming his book shut, rose from his seat. The professor paused and all the students stared at his direction, curious to know why the pureblood had decided to impede the ongoing lecture.

"Excuse me" stated the pureblood before serenely exiting the hall. The professor bowed behind the brunet before going back to continuing the lecture.

~X~

Cray shook her head internally as she felt the embarrassing scenes returning to her mind that hadn't occurred much long ago. Why did her mind enjoyed teasing her like that? Why did it always decided to disturb her whenever she found some free time?

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps behind her. She sighed as she prepared herself to snap at the day class girl who must have been wandering out here to check at the night class guys. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't been very much successful at sneaking out at this time of night when it was curfew for the day class students to visit the school grounds.

She turned abruptly and pointed an angry finger at the intruder "Get the hell back to your dorm or…!" her eyes widened as she came face to face with the person who never failed to make her heart skip a few painful beats whenever he looked at her with those sad eyes of his. Her words were now stuck in her throat as she quickly retreated her now trembling finger. She recovered from her shock quick enough before forcing herself to speak again.

"What are you doing here?" she tried her best to scowl.

"Were you always that persistent?" the pureblood ignored her question.

"It's none of your business" she stated, looking away from him. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest as it pounded loudly in her ears. She heard the pureblood heavy a sigh before he tranquilly walked over to her. She took two steps back as the brunet did so, still avoiding his intense gaze. A good amount of distance between the two would be very pleasant for her. She just didn't feel so comfortable near him. It reminded her of so many aching moments that she had decided to bury deep within her heart a long time ago. She couldn't afford even a single slip of her character in front of the person she was right now facing.

The pureblood's eyes narrowed as he proceeded further. He wasn't appreciating that angry look on her face though he knew that she wasn't angry but rather irresolute, judging by her fast heart beat that was too clear to his sensitive hearing. He ached for her so desperately and yet she backed away, putting as much distance as she could between them.

Cray gasped as her back hit the hard railing and she almost stumbled but maintained her balance quick enough. And before she knew warm arms embraced her and that familiar, taunting scent filled her lungs. She almost sweat dropped as the pureblood whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Haven't you hurt me enough, Cray?" her eyes widened a fraction and something burned in them at the hurt and desperate tone the voice held. She felt something wet trickle at the corners of her eyes but she regarded it as anything but tears

"Kana..me…" she murmured weakly. How could she be so weak and vulnerable in front of the pureblood? How could he make her feel like this even if she didn't want to? How could he stimulate that pain in her chest with that tone of his? How could he…

"Kaname. You need to return to class now" Takuma's voice sounded and the pureblood turned to look at his friend. Cray took that moment to quickly tear away from the pureblood's embrace and in a second she jumped over the railing and dashed away as soon as her feet hit the hard ground.

The pureblood silently stared at the retreating form before the glass of the window threatened to shatter as it rattled under his angry and not so happy aura.

~X~

Cray shut the door as soon as she entered the room. She leaned against it before feebly slipping to the ground. Something was wrong with her. something that she couldn't properly understand. She wrapped her arms around herself to calm her rapid breathing and heart beat.

~X~

The pureblood quietly took his seat behind his luxurious desk before pouring some water from the pitcher into a glass, resting on the table. He then retrieved a small black box from his second drawer and threw three tablets into the liquid. His eyes stared at the glass as the pills gradually dissolved and changed the color of the liquid into a dark red. His elegant fingers curled around the glass before he brought it to his lips and gulped the crimson liquor in one breath. The pain and burning ceased a little but not wholly as he swallowed the metallic taste. They didn't properly quench his thirst but they would have to do for now. The pureblood reached for the box again before emptying the contents into his hand and chunking them down, not even bothering to chew them as the scarlet shade that his eyes had detained gradually ceased…

~X~

_Ah, that was an interesting way to end the chapter now wasn't it? Sorry for all the Zero X Cray fans though who were really expecting something between the two prefects but I intend on making this story a Kaname X Cray so no promises._

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think about this chapter yeah? Three to four would be more than enough to get me writing again. _

_Have a nice day. See you until next time…_


	10. Chapter 10: what i don't remember

_Finally I'm able to get this chapter out and share with you guys. Sorry for the delay though. Life has been very busy._

_So this chapter is all about the soiree event and stuff. No, it's not that boring I can at least say that so please do read!_

_Now let's get to the chapter shall we?_

_I do not own vampire knight._

_ENJOY!_

~X~

**Chapter 10: What I don't remember.**

The sound of chatter buzzed through the huge halls as the light background music sounded through the great cream colored walls. The long ribbons and other beautiful pieces of decorations hung at different angles, illuminating the vestibule beautifully as all the chandeliers and differently colored bulbs hung from the high designed yet decent looking roof. There were several doors sited at each wall from where good-looking and well dressed people could be seen entering. They greeted and shook hands elegantly as they entered the halls and smiled. A few were sharing and soothing the best and elevated quality wine as they talked and laughed lightly. The tables were beautifully set and decorated with provisions, all of which were looking delicious and delectable in their own tastes. Several couples were flipping and swirling on the dance floor. Everything was appropriately and beautifully arranged for the special occasion that was to be held tonight.

~X~

Cray stared out the window and sighed as she rested her fist beneath her chin. A few ebony strands of her hair lightly fanned behind her head as she did so. The wind was cool and relaxing against her skin. It made her want to sigh again as the car drove down the road, The beautiful nature and greenery passing through her sight as she slowly closed her eyes.

The silveratte hunter beside her sighed too as she stared at him from the corner of her eyes. They were actually being drove to the particular property where the soiree was arranged as Zero was to present himself as a hunter there. He had agreed to come but what he didn't agree to was why Cray was being sent with him. No, it wasn't an invitation from the association rather it was from the headmaster himself. He had insisted that Cray should go since it would show how much trust he had on vampires considering he sent his dear daughter to that damned for tonight place. He had wanted to show the vampire society that humans could co-exist with them though there were only a few chances for such an act. But of course he wanted to take them and try his best at everything. So here they both were, seated in the black shinning car with the driver, on their way to the special, only to vampires, event.

"Come on, Zero. Everything's gonna be alright" she smiled to cheer the silveratte up a bit. To be totally honest, she did not want to come here herself either but she knew that she couldn't win against her father, if he was worth being called that. And of course she didn't want to upset him so she had agreed. After all it wasn't much of a big deal now was it?

"I hate that man" he answered and Cray smiled as she thought of the image their father would make if he heard his son say such a thing about him. Pouting and crying thick tears like a little kid "What does he think he's doing?"

"Well _I_ think he knows what he's doing so at least give him some credit for that" she laughed though she didn't very much think that. The hunter shrugged carelessly, just wanting to drop the topic though he didn't agree.

The car was turned in before being parked across the parking lot among a few more cars that were decently parked there too. The driver left his seat before opening the back door so that his guests could get off.

~X~

The sound of the classical music playing reached Cray's ears as the two prefects neared the entrance. The men at the door bowed before them as they made their way to the large halls. The lights were shimmering through the walls as they made the whole place glow beautifully. A few people merely turned to look at them and then turned back to their own matters as they entered the hall. They were all nobles and aristocrats who had been invited at this scrupulous event. And of course almost all of them were present to greet their well respected and esteemed purebloods.

Cray turned to the silver-haired hunter who had his hands in the pockets of his decent black suit pants which had its coats buttons undone like the top ones on his white shirt that he was wearing underneath. There was no tie as Zero never really preferred it. Not even in school uniform.

"Hey, there's Mr. Yagari" she informed, pointing at a certain gloomy figure standing at a corner, observing all the people and snorting every now and then like he wasn't enjoying being here at all. Of course he wasn't. This situate was crammed with so many blood sucking leeches and it was hard to resist just shooting them where they stood.

He was a very powerful hunter and Zero's master who used to teach him how to hunt. He was very well known for his skill and resolve in hunting. And not mentioned he was a very good ethic's teacher who happened to be teaching at cross academy these days.

His piercing blue eyes turned their consideration to the two prefects who were approaching him. His dark and wavy at the ends hair glinted in the light, giving him a very scary and hunterish look amid the beautiful and good-looking vampires who were present to attend the meeting.

"So you came" he stated in his grave tone as he lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips, quite an amount of smoke scorching from the burning end. After a few inhales and exhales of smoke he turned to Cray and rose an eyebrow at her "Why are you here?" his tone wasn't quite pleasing from what Cray heard.

"She's sent here by the headmaster" Zero answered for her and navy blue eyebrows dipped in to form a glower on his master's features.

"I hate that man" he stated and Cray smiled in spite of his mood. Zero was just like him. Saying the same things in the same tone.

_Like teacher like student, I guess…_

Suddenly the sound of chattering died down as all the people turned to look at the form located at the entrance, her beautiful blond hair tied up in a bun and her long blue silk dress hanging from her body gratifyingly. She walked amongst the crowd with a beautiful smile plastered on her features, as the nobles slightly hunched before her. The chief of the Aidou family, who had been a significant cadaver in arranging this event with the senate tonight, moved forward to take her frail pastel hand in his before pressing a light kiss over it.

"Greetings, Sara Sama" he spoke and she smiled.

"There's no need for such formalities" with that said her gaze diverted to the three figures standing at the corner, especially the ebony haired girl who's knee length white dress hung from her waist and hair merely having a matching ribbon placed over it.

_Ah, what was her name?...Cray wasn't it?..._

Cray physically tensed under the distasteful gaze nonetheless she tried her best to retain her stance. The vice smile sent cold shivers down her spine which were hard to overlook. But then the eyes were off of her as soon as they reached her when another figure made itself known at the contrary course of the hall.

Cray's eyes widened as she stared at the brunet pureblood standing further away from the crowd, His figure hugged by a branded black suit that had a tie matching his chocolate locks that, like always, elegantly fell in his beautiful winish brown eyes and warped themselves at the pedestal of his collar.

The ruffling of soft clothes sounded as all the aristocrats present in the huge hall bowed in front of their Lord. The pureblood just stood there before flouting the silence, not really interested in all the attention and consideration he generally got from those around him.

"Please enjoy yourselves" he spoke before all the people stepped frontward and offered their greetings to him individually. There were a few more hunters standing against the walls as they watched the prospect not so interestingly. The hunter's association and senate had joined hands for the peace agreement between vampires and humans and so had decided that hunters would be current at every event arranged by the senate to keep a check on everything. And of course the senate had to agree because their Lord wanted them to. He too, like the headmaster, believed in the co-existence of vampires and humans.

Cray wanted to avert her notice to somewhere else but her eyes always ended up gazing at the pureblood prince who was busy in the negotiations and deliberations with the aristocrats. She didn't know why but her heart always felt heavy and dejected whenever she looked at Kaname. It always picked up its velocity and never compensated her any regard when she wanted it to just stop its ministrations.

A sigh escaped her as she nervously stirred a lock of her hair behind her ear, trying to relax herself even though she knew it was futile effort as long as pureblood was in her sight. She almost started when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder but then she was reassured as she turned to look at the silverette standing beside her. He gave her a questioning look which made her smile as she shrugged to tell him that she was alright.

"Zero and I are going to pay a visit to the senate's head" stated Yagari as he inhaled the smoke of the cigarette he had been inhaling for quite a long time now. Too long to be okay for health but hey he was a hunter and he had to make the image of a proper one right?

"Will you be okay on your own?" asked Zero.

"Of course. You needn't worry" she gave him one of her cheery smiles to reassure him which made him smile in return. Their teacher lightly ruffled her hair before they both left. She had always been a good student and learner at ethics. Not only ethics but almost in every subject. Well almost which did not include Math. Math had always been her weak point and she couldn't do it without Zero. He was very intellectual and he used to help her solve problems and she was glad she had someone like him.

Cray moved away from the wall she had been leaning against and decided that a little fresh air would do her good so she left the hall. The cool breeze outside was soothing as it helped relax her mind a little. She arched her head to stare at the sky. It was covered with a shade of dark grey which was the color of the clouds that she had also seen while sitting in the car. It looked like a rain would follow tonight or tomorrow morning considering the faint sound of thunder and lightening that crossed the dark sky every now and then.

A sudden but light tug on her sleeve brought her back from her thoughts as she looked down to find a young blond haired girl standing beside her. she didn't look more than five or six years old.

"Would you like to play with me miss?" she smiled cheerfully as she slipped her hand in Cray's. Cray stared at the girl for a moment. She hadn't seen or talked to a child in quite a lot of time and so she ended up smiling back at the girl. The girl's innocence showed in her eyes as she impatiently began jumping happily. Cray kneeled in front of the girl to reach her eye level.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Heidi" the younger girl beamed.

"Okay, Heidi. What do you wanna play?"

"Tag. Your it!" she said as she tagged the older girl and started running towards the back of the huge hall. Cray stood still for a while before she quickly recovered and started running after the little girl. She ran as she could still see the little girl running in front of her. though she was getting smaller and smaller from her sight as she put quite a distance between them. Man was she fast. Too swift for a five year old. Cray step by step slowed her pace and came to a stop as she gathered her breath. By now Heidi was totally out of sight as she had out run her. after some time Cray regained her speed as she turned in and came to an abrupt pause in front of a huge but old wooden door. She turned her head from left to right but just couldn't locate the girl. She found the door slightly opened and an evil smile graced her lips.

_Got you…_

She twisted the knob and slowly peeked inside but there was no one in sight. She pondered for a moment before stepping in. she slowly walked on the rough floor, observing the old walls and spider webs that she could see here and there. It seemed like this place hadn't been used or cleaned for quite a long time. She found a small cavity situated further away from the passageway from where some light was radiating. She continued walking through the dark vessel, her foot steps the only sound reaching her ears. She was curious to know what lay ahead and what this consign really was. Was it a secret passage or something? Like the ones she used to read in story books?

She halted when she departed the passage through the cavity. It had led her into a huge hallway full of lights and chandeliers matching the ones in the soiree hall. She could hear distant and faint music. The same that was being played at the hall. That must mean she was somewhere near the hall she had decided to abandon earlier. She took a note of her surroundings. There were huge paintings and pictures decorating the walls but they looked old, taking into account their furnishings and size.

_**Her hand further tightened around his as her legs threatened to collapse from being too much over used. The faint smell of blood was gradually decreasing as she tried to look behind her but failed when he told her to run faster. She did as she was told, ignoring the pain that screamed in her legs and the moisture that burned in her eyes. She took a glance at the walls of the hallway. They were furnished with so many beautiful paintings and architecture that she had always admired. And now she was leaving everything behind and would never be able to come here and see them again. A cry escaped her throat as her legs wiggled and collapsed and she hit the ground hard.**_

Cray gasped as the weird and unrecognizable images shattered her vision. She tried to clear it by rubbing her eyes but there was no use. She could see the walls of the hallway twisting and turning as the real image mixed with the ones made by her mind. She helplessly leaned against the wall before covering her eyes with her hand. She breathed sharply as she inhaled the much needed oxygen. She needed to calm down

_What was that…?_

She removed her hand only to see that the images had disappeared and everything had calmed down. She slowly forced herself to straighten up before starting to walk again. Her legs were a little shaky but she didn't care. She had to find the little girl, though she had no idea of knowing where she would be, and get back as soon as possible. She reached a door through which she could hear the faded sound of some people talking. She paused before the door, thinking if she should open the door and ask for some directions, but before she could do so the knob was turned itself and her eyes widened as they met a pair of crimson-brown ones. Of all the people, she hadn't expected to see _him._

_Kaname…?_

X~

_Finally I was able to finish this chapter. I'm really very sorry if you got lost or befuddled at some point because I myself was confused when I wrote all that down. DAMN IT! But I will fix everything in the coming chapters so stay tuned!_

_Please do review and let me know what you think of this chapter because what I find fun is not writing the chapter but reading your views about it. And if you're confused and wanna get the hang of the thing right away then feel free to PM me whenever you like!. I would love to sought your problem out._

_Again please review!_

_Have a nice day =)_


End file.
